The Legend of Herobrine
by GingerbreadTARDIS99
Summary: Anyone who has played Minecraft knows who Herobrine is: an demonic version of the default skin "Steve" who terrorizes players in their randomly generated worlds. But have you ever wondered why he does what he does?
1. The Miner's Orphan and the End's Misfit

CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!

The sound of iron piercing stone echoed through the shafts of a complex mine. Torches lit the cold, rock walls. Mine rails covered every inch of floor.

Two miners, North and Halsten, were digging a new shaft to expand the already large mine. North hoped to find something valuable. Very valuable.

He turned to his mining partner. The mid-aged miner may seem strange-looking at first glance, but his appearance was quite common. He was a Testificate. And like all Testificates, he had a large, bald head, green eyes, a unibrow, and a large nose. He wore a green robe, brown pants, and gray boots. A very generic look for a Testificate.

"What time is it?" asked North. He hoped they would still have more time to mine. The Testificate tapped into his inventory and glanced at his clock. It was almost dusk.

"Our shift's over," Halsten said with his deep, Testificate voice and Swedish accent. North tried his best to hide his disappointment. He placed his half-damaged, iron pickaxe in his inventory and head down the never-ending mine shafts to the break room.

The break room was more like a sleeping quarter for bachelor miners. To the right was a row of beds, with each one having a two block-long chest. To the left were some chests with supplies inside and cauldrons filled with water. Only two miners were in the room and both were fast asleep.

North went straight to one of the cauldrons and started washing the sweat from his face. He stared at his reflection. The face of a man in his twenties stared back at him. His shaggy, dark hair was formed into a mullet. As North looked closer, he saw faint, white streaks. This man's hair was literally turning white from stress. There was clearly a lot of it. His light, brown eyes looked tired…and sad…so sad…

North quickly turned away and went to his chest where he placed all of the items from mining. It was a pitiful find; he only found stone. It was the same thing yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. "What's wrong, North?" asked Halsten. His young friend looked upset. North turned to Halsten.

"Did anyone find anything today?" the young miner asked. "If someone did, we would of known about it," replied the Testificate. North started to act frustrated. He slammed the lid of his chest.

"This has been going on for more than a month, Halsten! We're not finding anything!"

"You know that's not true, North. Some of the miners have found coal."

"A _two year old_ could find coal! This mine is running dry! It won't be long until we'll have to close down!"

Halsten could only stare at his friend. He had never seen him so worked up like this before. In fact, never. "North, are you sure you're alright?"

Was he alright.

North wanted to scream in Halsten's face saying "DO I _LOOK_ ALRIGHT TO YOU?!". But in the end, he was too tired and sad to be frustrated anymore. North hung his head and sighed a tired sigh.

"No, Halsten," North said quietly. "I'm not. I haven't been myself in a while." The Testificate led the young miner to one of the empty beds and both sat down. Halsten didn't really have a family, so North to him was like the son he never had. He placed his arm around North's shoulder. The leather of his tunic was ruff and slightly worn. His leather pants and boots appeared the same way.

"What's going on, lad?"

North took a deep breath and explained everything. "You remember Autumn, right?"

"Of course I remember your wife. She's a kind, gentle woman. You choose wisely."

"Do you…remember me telling you how…I was a father now?"

"Who could forget? You were the happiest man in the Overworld."

"Well…Halsten he's…he's not…doing well…"

There was a moment of silence before North continued telling Halsten everything. "My son is very sick, Halsten. His grip is very weak. He faintly cries all the time. He's lost his eyesight…and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't have enough emeralds to have even the cheapest doctor cure him. I work from dawn to dusk to try to find something that might help me save him. But…"

North looked up at Halsten with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared, Halsten. He's only a few weeks old." The Testificate knew this was beyond any help he could give. He felt horrible inside. He embraced North and told him to stay strong. "Don't let your guard down," he told him.

North stood up, took the entire stack of cobblestone in his chest into his inventory, and headed home. As he was making his way out of the mine, he came to an oak wood bridge. Half way across, North stopped for a moment, and dumped the entire cobblestone stack down into a deep dark pit. Their uselessness only mad him angry.

* * *

North ran for his life. He was filled with terror. He should've just left the mine as soon as his shift was over. Or just stayed at the mines all together.

Nightfall draped over the woods North roamed in. And every person knows that night fall means monster hour. Hundreds of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers were out in the forest, probably following North in secret.

Then, like a beacon of hope, North saw a faint, torch light in the distance. Home. Where his loving wife and poor infant son were. Ironically, home is also in the middle of a monster hot-spot. He dashed in the oak wood house, slamming the door behind him.

Autumn zipped around as the noise of the door startled her. Her light, brownish blonde hair was slightly uncombed and her indigo eyes had a look of surprise. Her outfit was just the same as North's, her tunic, pants, and boots made of leather. She was standing next to the crafting table with a piece of leather in her hands. She may not be the fairest woman in the Overworld, but in North's eyes she was an angel.

"North!" she exclaimed. "Good grief! You could've woken the baby!"

"A crying baby is the least of your problems when you're in the middle of a monster-infested forest," he joked. Autumn gave a look like it was not the time and place to kid around. "North," she said with a slight whine.

The couple went to their small table, sitting across from each other. Tension was in the air. Autumn had a look of determination. She clearly had something important to tell North. "What is it you want to tell me, Autumn?"

She looked hard at her husband. "It's too dangerous here, North! There're monsters all around us! And we're practically undefended!" North knew where this was going, but he allowed his wife to finish what she had to say.

"We're not safe here anymore! We must move to one of the villages! We'll be safer with more people! Iron golems guard day and night! We have to go!" North could only look at his wife. The answer he had for her will not make Autumn happy. He just knew it.

"Autumn, I know it's safer in the villages, but the closest one is too far away from the mines. That means less time mining, and less of a chance curing our son." Autumn looked as if she was betrayed. "I'm sorry my dear. I'm not taking the risk."

Autumn got up from the table and went to the window. She didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was livid with North. Their home wasn't safe. The villages were. They would be protected there. But North refused. They might as well run out there and let the beasts kill them.

But on another, she knew he was right. Sure, the villages might help them with their situation, but everything in this life came with a price. Autumn had to choose: Safety or Son. She couldn't have both.

Autumn quickly peered outside. It was too dark to see anything, she swore she saw a pair of eyes for just a moment. She turned to face North, who was standing now. Tears were in her eyes. "I understand North. It's just…I-I don't want our son to…t-to…"

The tears were now streaming down Autumns cheeks. North embraced her, and held her close. Her skin was soft like a newborn child and smelled of baked goods in an oven. She wrapped her arms around North's neck, quietly sobbing. Tears leaked form North's eyes and created streaks of pale skin form his dirty, miner's face. Her sorrow was breaking his heart.

* * *

The white, full moon was raised in the middle of the sky. Stars were scattered across the forbidden night. And a band of monsters were making their way to the house of North and Autumn.

The group was made up of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers. They moaned, growled, rattled, and hissed their way by as they came to the house. All had seen this place about possible a million times before, and nothing ever happened there. A mystery that house was.

Two zombies had started a fight at one side of the human home. These fights weren't all that exciding; it was more like a cat fight if anything. But one had a torch in his hand, and accidently caught the house on fire while "aiming" for the other. The sight of orange and yellow flames and the sound of cracks and pops made the monsters flee and disappear in the darkness.

* * *

North was having a nightmare. He was surrounded by pitch black darkness. He couldn't see anything. Not even his own hands.

Everywhere he turned he saw glowing pairs of eyes. Some belonged to spiders, some belonged to something else. Something North had never seen before. They were chasing him, and no matter where he went, they followed. He was terrified.

At the end of the nightmare, all the eyes merged together to create only one pair. These eyes glowed white. And were human. The eyes came closer the cornered North, who tried to wake up but couldn't. They came so close, North could feel the creature's cold, dead breath.

"Wake up," it whispered.

And North woke up.

Immediately, North found his home engulfed in fire. Heat, smoke, and flames from the pits of heck filled the bedroom. Him and his small family had to get out. Now.

"AUTUMN!" he screamed, as he violently shook his wife. She awoke shortly and knew the deadly situation they were in. Autumn eyed the tiny crib that was in the other side of the room. The flames had almost blocked it. Autumn, as fast as lightning, jumped out of the bed and snatched the small, helpless, screaming child from the death trap. She held her ill son close to her chest.

North leaped from the bed. "COME ON!" he yelled. He grabbed his wife's arm, and ran out of the bedroom to the stairs. Time was the only thing between life and death for this small family.

North and Autumn had to act quickly. The exit was not that far away. They were so close. They were going to make it.

Then Autumn tripped.

The child flew from her hands and disappeared out of the only exit.

They never saw him again.

"NOOOOO!" Autumn cried out. She tried to reach her baby for only the flaming ceiling to block it. So close, yet so far. It was too late. Autumn fell into deep, unimaginable despair. She stood there, grabbing hold of her heart, as she sobbed loudly. North embraced her from behind. The heat was started to get to him.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, AUTUMN!" he said over the roaring fire. "AT LEAST WE TRIED!" The flames finally snatched the young, doom couple. They cried out a blood-curling scream as their flesh and blood burned until there was nothing left.

* * *

A lone creature strolled in the monster-infested forest. The creature _looked_ human, but he was at least two times taller than the average man, and his skin was black as pure darkness. Her large, childlike eyes glowed purple and Ender particles swirled around him. A cape, as dark as he was with a purple hue, was draped over him and went down to the knees. His name was Alabur.

And he was an Enderman.

He wasn't just _any_ ordinary Enderman either. But his wasn't in a good way. Alabur was a misfit among his own kind to put it simply. The reason? He just didn't fit in. His ideas and points of view were clearly different from everyone else. Being a misfit usually meant he would find himself alone, keep to himself, and not very self-confident. Alabur learned to get used to the idea being all by yourself. But his self-confidence needed a lot of work.

Alabur roamed through the trees, deep in his lonely thoughts, when he heard the sound of a large, crackling fire. His head turned toward the noise.

_Now what could be causing that sound?_ He thought. The Enderman's born curiosity took over and he teleported to the source of the oversized bonfire. It was like the Nether invaded one little part of the Overworld. It didn't take Alabur long to notice movement nor far from the fire.

"Human," he said to himself with his low, distorted-sounding voice with a bit of static and British accent. Alabur teleported toward the movement to find…not what he was expected. He slowly went from hostile to confused.

This thing sure looked a lot like a human, but it was small. Extremely small. It was clearly terrified, but it wasn't attacking him, let alone running away. The thing just lied there crying its lungs out. But what confused Alabur the most was its eyes.

A human stare is so powerful to an Enderman, that it causes an unbearable pain in an Enderman's head if looked at from the torso up and up to sixty-four blocks away. This pain can turn an Enderman into a screaming psychopath in a matter of seconds. The only way for the pain to go away is to either teleport far enough away or to do the easier option: kill the human. After that, the Enderman returns to normal.

But…this human-thing…it was looking right at him…and his stare wasn't hurting him…its eyes reflected like glass…Alabur's heart melted. For the first time in his life, he pitied a human.

The oversized house fire was moving closer now. Alabur just couldn't let him die. He had to save him. He scooped up the extremely tiny child into his arms. It wasn't even half the size of his forearm.

Then Alabur heard growling.

He immediately turned to his left, his cape swooshed to the side, to see a pack of wolves. Hungry wolves. And they were eyeing the human. Alabur stood frozen, blankly staring at the wild animals. It wasn't until they pounced from the shadows and ran toward the Enderman that Alabur's mind screamed _RUUUUUN!_

Even though Alabur's legs allowed him to travel long distances in a few seconds, the wolves were fast, and there were at least twelve of them. They growled and howled behind Alabur as they slowly surrounded him, stopping at nothing to hunt down their prey. The Enderman had tried his best to run from them, looking behind to see how close they were and up ahead to see where he was going Then the worse thing possible at that moment happened.

Alabur tripped.

He was able to get back up on his feet quickly, but it was already too late. Blood read eyes circled the Enderman. A few were pulling an Alabur's cape. One had the nerve to bite the Enderman's left forearm. Pain rushed up the limb. Now was the time for desperate measures. He needed to teleport. Now.

Alabur concentrated hard and teleported away two, three times, hoping he was far enough away from the wolves. The one was still biting his arm. Alabur brutality wacked the creature against a tree until it released itself from unconscious.

The Enderman sat down, leaning against the same tree be beat the wolf against. Ender blood was trickling down Alabur's arm. The pain was almost unbearable, but nothing compared to a human's stare. Speaking of humans…

Alabur quickly turned to his right arm. Miraculously, the child was not harmed. But it was still crying. The human was still terrified and appeared to be cold. It _was_ a bit chilly out. Alabur tightly swaddled the child in its dirt-stained blanket. While doing so, he quietly hushed it and begged it to stop crying. After holding it close to himself to help it warm up, the human finally fell asleep. Its tiny, rapid breaths startled the Enderman for a moment.

Alabur then looked what was around him. He was on top of a large hill in the middle of a huge forest. Trees of all kinds went as far as the Ender eye can see. It was then his train of thought was clear and he realized what just happened.

He is now in possession of a helpless human.

_What have I done?_ He thought, horrified. _Surely, I would be hated by every monster that ever existed! I might be banished, or worse, executed! But…_ Alabur glanced at the human again. _…What about him? He obviously can't take care of himself. Oh, what am I going to do?_

The tiny child snuggled itself closer to Alabur's chest. This action caught the Enderman completely off guard and made him feel uncomfortable for a few moments. He held the child closer to himself. There was only one option. He must call a meeting. Alabur teleported away, leaving the unconscious wolf as only witness of what happened there that night.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Suggestions on how to improve my writing is much appreciated. :) **


	2. A Meeting of Monsters

From the mountain tops the bedrock floors of the Overworld, from the Glowstone ceilings to the lava oceans of the Nether, and from the farthest reaches of floating islands of the End, a meeting of monsters was being assembled.

Every monster big, small, young, and old gathered at one cave in the Overworld. This one particular cave had a large room capable of housing every existing monster across the dimensions. Everyone was waiting.

And Alabur felt as small as the sleeping child in his arms.

The Enderman glanced at his arm. His mentor, Silth, had dressed his wound with spider silk: a material stronger than diamonds, yet fragile as glass. She knew nothing about the child, as Alabur wasn't sure what she would think of it. Alabur took a deep breath, and then walked out to the crowd.

The arrangement of the meeting was sat up in an organized manner. Slimes and Magma Cubes were near the front. Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Skeletons, Wither Skeletons, Creepers, Blazes, and Witches were near the middle. Ghasts were obviously near the back and the Spiders, Cave Spiders, and Endermen accompanied them with their red and purple eyes glowing in the shadows. The heads of Silverfish could be seen peeking out the surrounding walls. Alabur nervously gulped and started to speak.

"Creatures of the dimensions!" his voice called out, almost cracking from the stress. "I have gotten all of us, including myself, into a very difficult situation. Not too long ago, I came across the burning remains of a human dwelling. And a human itself…" There was a moment of silence. Everyone waited patiently, except for the Endermen. They were clearly uninterested with anything Alabur was saying. Alabur probably waited too long to continue, because his train of thought cleared again and reminded him what might happen to him. Unable to speak, he revealed the human to every single monster in that room.

Every single one of them gasped in horror. The Magma Cubes and Slimes were jumping like crazy. All the Skeletons, Blazes, and Creepers went into an attack pose. All the Spiders, Witches, Ghasts, and all the Zombies (well, _half_ the zombies. The other half wasn't paying attention) stared wide-eyed. The Silverfish, being the shy creatures as they were, hid from plain sight.

And the Endermen? They looked at Alabur with disappointment and disgrace. The poor Enderman felt ashamed seeing them looking at him in that way.

"What do we do with him?" Alabur dared to ask. The whole room went into an uproar. Their answer wasn't what he was expecting.

"_Do with it?!_" They all called out at once. "It's _human!_ And you know what _we_ do with humans! It deserves to _die!_"

Kill it.

Alabur rather be executed then let any of them get their hands, paws, and claws on the child.

"But does he _look_ human to you?" he argued, and held the child out for all to see. It wasn't long until everyone went from hostile, panicked, and surprised to, well, curious. Everyone monster in the room seemed to cock their head to the side. And every monster surrounded Alabur in order to get a better look at this so-called "human". All of them, from the smallest Silverfish to the largest Ghast, had their turn to closely observe the child. They all had a look of pity on their faces afterwards.

"What do we do now?" asked a Zombie, with its growly, moaning voice, after a moment of guilty silence. Silth, sitting in the darkness among the other spiders, was conjuring up an idea. She got up from her spot and made her way to Alabur. Silth was an older spider. If she ever had children, she would have just become a grandmother. Her joints quietly creaked as she walked to the Enderman.

"Creatures of the dimensions!" Silth called out in her sickled, spider voice and with a clear, confidant tone. She held out one of her arms toward the child. "Behold! Your key to the Overworld!" Most of the monsters gave confused looks, while it took only a moment for the other spiders to understand.

"It's almost too good to be true," Silth started to explain. "This human is only an infant. He'll remember nothing of human life! The only life he'll ever know is among us. If we raise him, we can train him to be a warrior of monsters and send him out into the Overworld. The humans won't expect their own kind to betray them! He'll literally give us the Overworld from his very hands!" The monsters had sly smiles grow on their faces.

This perfect plan pleased them.

"Only one question remains," added the elder spider. "Who will be the one responsible for raising the child?" A tricky question, indeed. It had to be someone perfect for such responsibility. Every creature in the room looked among one another, until all eyes eventually came to rest on Alabur. The fact that everyone was staring at him made the Enderman feel a little uneasy.

"Then it's settled," said Silth.

* * *

Alabur left the meeting room once the monsters started to disband and return to their rightful homes. He gazed at the child he was now responsible of raising. _Look what you got yourself into!_ His train of thought said. _You know nothing about human babies! How are you ever going to take care of him?! What a mess you—_

"Alabur? May I speak with you?" interrupted a voice. Alabur turned his head to the source behind him. Before him was an Enderman who stood absolutely straight, making him seem taller than a normal Enderman. He had sky-blue eyes, a little unusual for a race whose eyes were always purple. His attire included a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. What made the Enderman stand out the most was a special jacket he wore. The collar stood up to the back of the head, the sleeves went down to the wrists, and the bottom flowed down like a cape. It had the colors of Ender royalty, purple with gold trim, and an Eye of Ender was the crowning jewel as a pendant. Alabur's eyes grew wide and he trembled in fear.

"Ch-ch-ch-Chancellor Pereath?!" he managed to stutter out. Alabur never meet the chancellor of the Endermen before, but her feared the worst out of such a powerful ruler. Pereath gave Alabur a reassuring look.

"Relax, Alabur," he said gently. "I just wanted to give you some advice."

Advice?

Since when did chancellors gave outcasts advice?

Alabur decided to ignore all logic at this point.

"Y-yes! Sure! Anything for you, Chancellor! Umm, w-what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Pereath stared at Alabur intensely, making the Enderman feel more uncomfortable. He knew what the ruler of all Endermen was about to tell him was extremely important.

"Always be honest to him," Pereath said in a low tone of voice. "Never lie, never bend the truth." The Chancellor then gazed down at the sleeping child. "I just have this strange feeling about him…"

Alabur nearly had enough. He started to walk away from Pereath slowly. "Y-y-yes, Ch-Chancellor. I-I will. I _promise!_"

* * *

**Chancellor Pereath belongs to TheEnderOne.**

**Since I felt like I didn't describe Pereath that well, you can a image of him on TheEnderOne's DeviantArt account entitled "Chancellor Ender".**


	3. Raising a Would-be Warrior

Alabur stepped into his little part of the cave. Every monster who lives in a cave has his or her sleeping quarters. His wasn't much of a sight to behold. Grass blocks, sand, and gravel was his furniture, Dandelions and brown mushrooms were his decorations, and his bed was only a pile of wool a Zombie gave him.

Alabur removed a block of wool and laid the child on it. He felt sorry for it. Clearly, the human had a long night. The Enderman lied on his own bed, using his cape as a sheet. He had a busy day of research ahead of him…

* * *

Across the endless Overworld, a strange, dark creature appeared and disappeared along the landscape. Hiding within the shadows, he watched the movements of man villages, searching for something.

Well, more like someone.

He came across a desert village. It had about thirty villagers, but it was very quiet. Farmers were tending their fields, Blacksmiths were crafting tools and weapons, and everyone was trading among themselves.

Something in one of the windows of the houses caught the creature's eye. Being careful not to be seen by both humans and Testificates, he disappeared from his hiding spot from the distance and appeared near the window. Fortunately for the creature, the window was facing away from the village.

It quickly peered inside. Facing the window was a young woman who was holding something in her arms.

A human infant.

The creature smiled.

The woman spotted something in the corner of her eye. Taking her eyes off her precious child, she looked up at the window.

Nothing was there.

* * *

_Six weeks later._

Cab wasn't happy.

Well, he was a Creeper, so he was never happy.

But nether less, he didn't like what he was seeing.

With him were his chums Bearach and Sam, who weren't paying attention to what Cab was watching. Sam, being the idiotic Zombie as he was, was leaning against the cave wall, waiting for some hot chicks to walk by.

Like an undead needed a girlfriend.

Bearach, a Skeleton, was keeping an eye on Sam. Honestly, if Bearach wasn't around, Sam would've have been long dead by now.

Well, dead _again_ that is.

"And _that's_ how stone is born," said Sam to Bearach, finishing something he was talking about. The Skeleton could only give him an uncertain stare. "That…doesn't make any sense," Bearach replied slowly, with his rattling, clicking voice and Irish accent. Sam rolled his eyes as if his comrade wasn't smart enough to understand a word he was saying. All of a sudden, another Skeleton was coming their way toward the two undead.

Sam licked his hand with his dry, dead tongue and swept it over his decaying hair, only messing it up even more. He got into a casual pose, sticking one of his legs out and having his thumbs in his pants. As the Skeleton started to pass by, Sam said "Hey! How's it going, babe?" Still walking, the Skeleton punched the Zombie in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up, punk!" he replied with a low, manly voice, then turned the corner. Wrong gender. Bearach helped Sam onto his feet. "How do you tell each other apart?" Sam asked. "We wander the same about you," replied Bearach.

Cab turned to face his companions. "Have you guysssss sseen thisssss?" he whispered, with a tint of hissing in his voice. The two undead turned to their friend. "Seen what?" asked Bearach. "Thisssss!" said Cab. He signaled Sam and Bearach to come over to him. The three peered through a small hole in the cave wall, exposing a sleeping quarters. To be more specific, Alabur's sleeping quarters. He was holding the Boy in his arms, who was slowly dossing off to sleep.

The Boy sure did sleep a lot.

But the child wasn't ticking Cab off. Oh no, no, no. It was Alabur. It sounded like he was gently talking, but his Enderman voice stretched with every word he spoke and his tones rose and fell along with them. Alabur's words git the three with confusion and a tint of fear:

_Hush you by_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my baby_

_When you wake_

_You shall have_

_All the little horses_

_Black and bays_

_Dappled and grays_

_Coach and six white horses_

_Black and bays_

_Dappled and grays_

_All the pretty horses_

"Hold on," said Sam, and he dragged Cab and Bearach away from the hole. "I've heard that…that strange way of talking before. I was roaming around in a forest when I saw a human doing that while cutting down a tree." Bearach raised an eyebrow.

Well, his _non-existent_ eyebrow.

"Funny," Bearach replied. "I've heard other monsters say they witnessed Alabur do other human interactions." "I _knew_ it!" said Cab. "My ssusspicionsssss have been proven correct." "What suspicions?" Sam asked. Cab looked straight at his fellow comrades.

"Alabur hasssss gone ssoft."

"Who's gone soft?" said an old voice of a Spider. Sam, Bearach, and Cab jumped out of their skin (well, the two out of the three of them did), and turned to find Silth standing before them with a displeasing look on her face.

"I'm disappointed in you three," she scolded, as a mother would to her grown children. "I've heard many monsters suspecting that Alabur was turning away from us, but I never expected any of you to think such thoughts. You're one of his very few friends! Now Sam I can understand, but _you two?!_ You should be ashamed."

Sam hung his head, but Cab and Bearach weren't easily moved. "But Silth," the Skeleton argued. "How do you explain his behavior resent—"

"In order to raise the Boy properly," Silth interrupted, "Alabur is stalking a human child the same age as the Boy who he calls 'Little One'. By watching how Little One's 'guardians' take care of him, Alabur will know what to do, what _not _to do, and what might help. He's merely mimicking what he sees and nothing more. He still acts aggressive toward the humans."

There was a moment of guilty silence before the old Spider added "This is the very reason why Alabur banished himself to the Overworld and I took him under my wing in the first place." Now it was Bearach and Cab's turn to hang their heads. The three left Silth without another word. The old Spider glanced through the hole. The Enderman had just laid the child down on his bed of wool.

"Don't worry about them Alabur," she whispered. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

_One year later._

Silth was refurnishing her sleeping quarters. Spinning Spider silk around as if she was preforming a dance of arachnids, she replaced old, broken webs with new, sturdier ones. The pearl white, abstract lines made the quarters appear as Spider heaven.

"Silth!" an Ender voice abruptly called out, causing the elder Spider to almost lose her consideration. She turned her head to the doorway where she saw Alabur with a panicked look on his face. Concerned, Silth gently slid down to the cave floor and crawled her way toward the Enderman. "What's wrong, Alabur?" she asked, worried. "What happened to the Boy?" "The Boy's fine, Silth." Alabur reassured. "Really. Caralite gave me new strength potions to feed him. It's just…something went wrong."

Oh no.

"And what is this 'something' that you speak of?" Alabur sighed nervously and began to explain as he rubbed one of his arms. "A few weeks ago, I was watching Little One, when I saw his older female guardian continually speaking the same word over and over again. At first, I thought maybe she was losing it when I realized she was trying to teach him how to speak. Since the Boy is Little One's exact age, I decided to teach him the same word. (Honestly, I don't remember learning words being so difficult!) Just today, I got him speaking the word and I decided to check up on Little One to see which word the Boy needs to learn next…"

"And…?"

"…He was saying at least five more words. Five, Silth! I couldn't figure out which word was his second one! What do I do now?"

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Silth thought.

She felt like slapping herself in the face, but kept herself from doing so for Alabur's sake. "Alabur, why were you teaching him to speak Human in the first place?"

"So when we send him out to exterminate the humans, he'll blend in easier."

Hm. Not a bad idea really. Alabur wasn't giving himself much credit than he is.

"But if all he knows is Human, then how will _we_ be able to communicate with him?"

Alabur had one of those "oh snap" looks on his face. "Don't worry about blending in right now," Silth reassured him. "For now, you'll teach him to speak Enderman, Caralite can teach him Witch, and I'll teach him to speak Spider." "But what about the other monster languages?" Alabur asked "We'll deal with that problem later," Silth answered. The Enderman nodded with understanding, and began to head back to his sleeping quarters.

Before Alabur could teleport however, a group of six Zombies came up to him. One of them, who was probably their leader, twiddled his thumbs.

"Umm…may I help you?" Alabur asked. His voice had a tint of courage in it and he didn't stutter. That was an improvement. The leader continued to play with his fingers until he looked up at the Enderman.

"Do…do you think you could let us teach the Boy to speak Zombie?" he asked.

* * *

_Five years later._

Alabur sat in a private meeting room. To his right was Silth, who demanded to come with him. "If I can't go than Alabur won't attend," he remembered her saying. Across from them was a Zombie Pigman named Choiron, a Blaze named Chakoru, a Witch named Berlin, a Skeleton named Cahir, and a Creeper named Rig.

Silth began the conversation. "Alright then," she said. "What is this meeting about?"

"It's about the Boy," Cahir cautiously answered. Silence filled the room.

"Continue," Silth said.

"You remember our plans with him?" asked Chakoru, with her metallic, fiery voice. "How we would use him against the humans to invade the Overworld?"

"Of course I remember. I was the one who thought up the idea!" Again, there was a moment of silence.

"The plan hasssss failed," Rig said, getting straight to the point. "Miserably!" Choiron added, with his squealing, disgusting voice.

"In what way?" Silth asked, crossing her arms.

"His appearance," Berlin explained, with her deep, screeching voice and mix of Swedish and German accents. "Come on, Silth! You know he looks nothing like a human! Don't deny it!"

Silth sighed. "Yes," she admitted, "he _does_ have an inhuman appearance to him."

"And he's WEAK!" Choiron squealed. "The WHELP! He can't even even pick up the wimpiest of sticks!"

"Not to mention all he can ssee isssss darknessssss," Rig added.

"_Of course_ all he can see is darkness," Silth calmly said with an obvious tone of voice. "He's _human_. And he lives in a _cave_. With _hardly _any light!"

"But Alabur has taken him to the Nether at least once," Chakoru argued. "And he saw nothing but black! No light, no color. I doubt he even remembers what those two things are! He's in no condition to be a warrior."

The room filled itself with silence once more. They spoke the truth, and Silth couldn't deny it. After staring at the cave floor, she looked up and asked "What did you all have in mind?"

The five looked at one another before Berlin finally spoke. "Alabur is still watching Little One, correct?"

"Yes, that is true," Silth answered.

"He ssoundsssss like a normal human being," Rig explained.

"We'll kidnap him!" said Choiron. "Raise him ourselves!"

"And _he'll_ be our warrior instead," concluded Cahir.

"As for the Boy…?" Silth asked.

There was a tense moment of silence until Chakoru answered.

"We'll abandon him to the wilderness," she said.

Alabur snapped.

Up until this point, he allowed Silth to do all the talking, but he stood up to speak before the elder Spider even had the chance to open her mouth. The Enderman stood straight and tall as he possibly could. His eyes lit with rage and his mouth widened into a growl huge enough to reach the edge of his face.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY THAT!" Alabur screamed. The static in his voice was more dominant now. "THE BOY WOULDN'T EVEN LAST _TEN MINUTES_ OUT THERE ON HIS OWN! THE WOLVES WOULD_ DEVORE_ HIM LIKE THEY WOULD HAVE DONE WHEN I FIRST FOUND HIM! AND LITTLE ONE WOULD _NEVER_ LOVE US THE SAME WAY THE BOY DOES! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES FOR EVER HAVING SUCH THOUGHTS!"

Choiron, Chakoru, Berlin, Cahir, and Rig cowered down in their seats terrified. They had never seen Alabur like this before. And they certainly didn't want to see him like this ever again. Even Silth was shocked. This wasn't Alabur's normal behavior. Immediately, the Enderman started taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Alabur?" a weak, croaking voice called out. All eyes turned to the doorway. Before them stood a little six year old human boy.

But he didn't look human.

He had dark, brown hair that had never been combed. His eyes were extremely glassy, making it very hard to tell that they were indigo. His attire included a cyan-blue shirt, a pair of indigo jeans, and grayish-black boots. But all were a few sizes too big for him, making him appear smaller than he really was. His limbs were positions in inhuman angles; his left arm was completely twisted, his shoulder stuck out and the back of his hand was move as far back as it would go, his left leg had a clubfoot, and his right leg was completely facing to the left. To top it all off, his skin was so pale, his blood could be clearly seen running through the visible veins.

"Excuse me everyone," Alabur said calmly. "But I have other matters to take care of." He walked over to the child, who appeared as if he was about to collapse. Alabur picked him up and carried him on his back as if he was giving him a piggyback ride. "Did you miss me while I was gone, Boy?" he jokingly asked, already knowing the answer. The boy only quietly giggled and hugged his tall, dark friend around the neck as the two wandered through the endless hallways of the cave.

"Alabur?" the young child asked.

"Hm?"

"What were you talking about with the other monsters?"

Alabur thought hard about the question before finally answering.

"Nothing of importance."

And that wasn't a lie.

* * *

** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

** Sorry it took a while to update. I ran into a writer's block about halfway and I got a little distracted.**

** I can see bright futures ahead. (Sarcasm)**


	4. Naria

_Fourteen years later._

A chill from the stone cave crawled up the Boy's spine. He was carving a stick with a broken iron sword blade he received from a Zombie. Granted, the Boy couldn't see what he was carving since he only saw black, so it was more like he was sharpening it. At least it was passing the time as he was waiting for Alabur.

Alabur: the greatest friend a monster could ask for. The Boy always felt small as a normal-sized mushroom whenever he stood next to him. He was, after all, part of a race were being extremely tall is a common trait. And yet, Alabur treated him like the most important person who ever lived. The Boy could remember times when his friend would take him to "see" large cave systems and fortresses in the Nether. Very rarely, however, did he ever go visit Alabur's home dimension. "How come we never go to the End?" the Boy remember asking when he was only eight. There was a pause before his friend answered with "I'm not exactly welcome there."

That was another thing about Alabur: he was mysterious. The Boy knew his friend for all his life, but yet, in a way, he knew nothing about him. Alabur never told him about his life before he left the End, which only made him wonder what he did all those years ago. He never brought up the subject though, as he would hear the uncomfortable tone in his friend's voice every time he mentioned anything about the End.

The Boy continued to sit on the cold, stone cave floor, sharpening his stick and waiting. The simple movement of the easy-to-do pastime made the situation not so tense. Silth, an old friend of the Boy and Alabur, was very sick. They had only gotten the news that morning from a Silverfish, who felt something was wrong when he passed Silth's sleeping quarters. They teleported outside her place immediately, but Alabur refused to let the Boy inside. "It's best if you stay out here," he recalled his friend saying. Patiently, the Boy waited.

But the longer he waited, the more worried he become.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Boy finally heard Alabur walk out of Silth's quarters. He couldn't see his friend's face, but he heard what seemed to be quiet sobs. The Boy then heard the noise of flesh against stone and flesh sliding down the wall until reaching the floor. He had a horrible feeling inside.

"Is…i-is Silth going to be ok…Alabur?" the Boy asked cautiously. Alabur didn't reply right away. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the Enderman delivered the grave news.

"Silth died," he whispered, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking. The Boy's mind crashed as he didn't know how to respond. Silth was alive yesterday, and today she was dead. He will never hear her voice or the sound of her creaking joints. Nor will he ever touch her exoskeleton or feel her sticky yet soft Spider silk. She will no longer be part of the Boy's life.

She was gone forever.

Overwhelmed with emotion and sorrow he never felt before in his life, he embraced his friend, who was hugging his legs. The Boy felt Alabur stiffen up for a moment, then loosing up again.

The Boy never wanted to have this feeling ever again.

* * *

_Three weeks later._

An Enderman and his boy were walking along a bridge of a Nether fortress. The soft clunking sound of the Nether brick silently echoed along with the cracks and pops of the surrounding fires, the squeals of the Zombie Pigmen and the cries of the Ghasts.

Alabur had gotten over his grief for Silth, but it took longer for the Boy to recover. It occurred to the Enderman that hiss was the Boy's first actual lost. A lot of tears were shed and a lot of comfort was given before he could finally move on.

Their little trip in the Nether was about over, and the two friends were making their way back to the portal they've went through man times in the past. But before they could walk through, the Boy had something to say.

"Um…Alabur?"

"Yes, Boy?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you to a while now…"

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Can I…um…do you think I could go out into…"

"Into what?"

"…the Overworld…?"

Alabur froze in his tracks and turned to face the Boy. He looked nervous, almost if he was mad at him.

The Boy was serious!

The Enderman was not expecting this. Never! The Boy spent all of his life hidden in the darkness of caves unexplored by humans, as Alabur feared what would happen if another human found him. Never once did Alabur mention the Overworld. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even say its name!

"Why?!" he asked in return, and probably a bit too forcefully.

"I've heard stories about the Overworld from the other monsters. How come you never showed me it?"

Of course, Alabur should have known the other monsters would tell the Boy about it. The Enderman thought _very_ hard about what he should say before he finally answered.

"It's dangerous up there," he explained, as he walked through the portal. "There are many ways you could get yourself killed and its inhabitants aren't friendly."

"I wouldn't go alone," the Boy remarked, following his tall friend close beside him. "_You'll_ be with me." The silence that followed wasn't very promising to the Boy's ears. "You _would_ come along with me, right?" The Boy's child-like personality made the question even more painful to answer.

"I…I'm sorry Boy," Alabur answered. "My last experience in the Overworld wasn't…a very pleasant one. I have no desire to return there…" The Enderman spoke the truth. His last visit aboveground was fourteen years ago. After his private meeting with the other monsters, something wasn't settling in well inside him. So he went to Little One's village at night and began to sabotage it. He probably destroyed some buildings and maybe killed a human or two, but he couldn't remember the whole ordeal. Afterwards, when he returned to his quarters, he realized what he did and it made him feel ashamed, He knew better than to let his anger get the best of him like that. It took a few visits from Silth to not make him feel guilty over his outburst.

"I would go with him," a voice piped up. The two good friends turned to the source and saw a Creeper named Mik. The abrupt statement caught Alabur off guard. "Uh, pardon?" he asked, sounding a bit stupid. "I will go with the Boy to the Overworld," Mik repeated, being more specific this time. The Enderman stared at the Creeper, and then turned his gaze to the Boy who had a pleading look on his face.

"Alright Boy," the Enderman sighed. He knelt beside the Boy and continued "You can go. But only at nightfall and you must do everything Mik tells you to do. Understood?" "Don't worry about me, Alabur!" the Boy answered, with a joking tone to his voice. "When have I ever caused any trouble?"

Alabur didn't answer, for his remark was extremely ironic.

* * *

Once sunset was over, Mik came for the Boy and the two headed to the cave entrance. Alabur watched them leave with a worried look on his face.

_Please be safe,_ he thought.

They hadn't left the cave yet and already the Boy was afraid. Everything was beginning to get warmer, and he knew these caves well enough to know they were nowhere near a lava pool. "Um Mik? Why is everything getting…warmer…?" the Boy asked his Creeper companion. "The biome the entrance isssss located isssss not asssss cold than it isssss in the cavesssss," Mik explained. The Boy only nodded in response.

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the mouth of the cave. Once arriving, the Boy immediately hid behind Mik terrified. "What is that?!" the Boy asked, almost screaming. "What's moving around us?!" Mik rolled his black, hollow eyes on his moaning face. "It'sssss jusst the wind!" he remarked, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. The Boy peered behind the Creeper by a few inches. "…wind?" he asked quietly this time. "Moving air," Mik explained.

The Boy slowly made his way from behind Mik. He wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of air moving on its own, but it was slightly chilly like the stone of the caves. He cautiously began walking out into this new world with the Creeper close behind him. But ten steps in, he encountered something new. It was very hard to determine what it was, due to the fact it seemed to be short yet tall at the same time. It felt ruff at first, but not was much the more the Boy touched it.

"What is this?" he asked Mik. "Grassssss," the Creeper answered, sounding slightly bored.

Grass…

Intrigued by the name, the Boy said it to himself once or twice before he continued walking, stroking though it as he did so.

Everything seemed to be very quiet in this Overworld. The Boy hardly heard anything stirring other than himself and Mik. The wind brought chills up his spine, giving him the familiar presence of the caves. Everything seemed so open as well. There weren't any walls of stone or Nether Rack as far as the Boy could feel. It seemed like this place could go on forever and beyond! The Boy felt…free.

_So _this_ is what it's like,_ the Boy thought to himself.

All was calm in the Overworld.

But not for long…

* * *

It was late at night, and she knew that. But her work was almost complete. It wouldn't take much longer.

Naria squeezed the last drop of milk from one of her cows. Her shoulder-length, dark Burnette hair partially covered her emerald green eyes. Her brown t-shirt, gray pants, and brown-dyed, leather boots were covered in hay and dirt. But she didn't care. All of her chores for the day were finally complete, and that's all she cared about.

Placing the bucket of milk into her inventory, Naria got up, left her brick barn, and began walking back to her house, which was a plains village near a forest biome. Naria was a bit different from the other villagers, due to the fact she's not always paranoid about monsters. If anything, she saw them more as an annoyance than an actual threat. She also wasn't afraid to roam around at night, as she thought it was rather peaceful and the starry sky was a sight to behold. However, there was the problem that she had to watch her back for zombies.

Speaking of which, as Naria was keeping a lookout for any approaching monsters, she saw something in the corner of her eye. Turning to see what it was, she saw what she assumed to be a human being. It certainly _looked_ like a person, but something was off about him. Not only that, but there was a creeper sneaking up behind him. Alarms went off in Naria's head, as she knew it would be the end of him if she just let the creeper go. Tapping into her inventory, she grabbed her iron sword and began running toward the green monster.

* * *

"Freeze!" Mik hissed under his breath. The Boy obeyed immediately and stood still. "What? What is it?" he asked, curious yet panicked. Then he heard it. Footsteps.

He felt Mik run in front of him. "Run back to the cave!" the Creeper ordered. "And whatever you do, _don't stop running!_" "But what about you?" The Boy asked quietly, unsure about his companion's safety. "RUN!" Mik barked back, and the Boy ran, terrified and worried.

* * *

As Naria got closer to the creeper, it stood in an attack pose and began flashing white while giving a long hiss. Before she could react, an explosion went off, causing her to fly in the air and land with a thud unto the cold, dewy ground.

She was alive!

Despite the wind knocked out of her, she was fine. "Boy!" she said to herself. "I was lucky! One step closer and I might have been a goner!" Then something crossed her mind. "Wait. Where is he?!"

Naria frantically looked around, hoping he didn't die from the blast. Then she saw him in the distance running, endangering himself even more than when he started.

"WAIT!" Naria called out, running after him. "COME BACK!"

* * *

The Boy felt horrible inside the moment he heard Mik explode. Exploding is the only defense Creepers have against their enemies; therefore they don't see life as something precious and are always depressed. But the Boy still felt like he could've done something.

But that feeling didn't last long when he heard something calling behind him. The thing! The thing responsible for Mik's death! Terrified, the Boy ran as fast as his twisted legs and weak strength allowed. If felt like a thousand years passed until everything around him was cold and restricted.

He miraculously found his way back.

At a moment's notice, monsters from Silverfish to Endermen surrounded the Boy, wanting to know what caused him to be afraid. But Alabur was the first to be at his side.

"Boy!" he said, worry clearly heard in his voice. "What happened?! Where's Mik?!" "Something came after us!" the Boy explained. "It was following me! I heard it call out! It…Mik…" Even the Zombies knew that the Creeper did a noble sacrifice and that the "thing" was a human.

_I knew this would happen!_ Alabur thought._ A human would find out about the Boy and he would be endangered. I should've said no…_ "I'll hide the Boy somewhere," Alabur said, loud enough so he could be heard above the commotion. There was seriousness in his voice. "Everyone else, try your best to get rid of it!" All the monsters nodded their heads in sync, understanding perfectly. As they began to prepare hiding spots within the shadows, Alabur picked the Boy up and teleported to a well hidden spot in the cave.

"Now stay here and don't make a sound," Alabur said sternly, laying the Boy down into the hiding place. At that moment, the Enderman noticed the look of guilt on the Boy's face. "It wasn't your fault," Alabur reassured. With that in mind, Alabur teleported away, leaving the Boy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The moment Naria saw him run into the cave, she stopped in disbelief. Why in all humanity would he go in _there?!_ As far as she knew, he didn't have any weapons on him, and the cave didn't look altered in anyway by people. He was going to die! Tightening her grip of the handle of her sword, she ran in after him.

It was extremely dark, and it was unfortunate for Naria that she didn't have any torches on her. A sane person would call this suicide. All of a sudden, she heard growls and moans behind her. As fast as lightening, she sliced down three zombies. As least, it sounded like three. But after that, it was a blur of noise, slicing, and close calls. Naria started to wonder if he was even alive anymore. When things became too overwhelming, she started to run, striking down anything that came too close for comfort. Naria had only one option left.

_Hide._

Once she felt like she was far enough ahead of the monsters, she saw a block-sized hole in the floor and jumped through. There, she found herself in a deeper part of the cave with a lava pool nearby. Fortunately, the drop wasn't too far and Naria didn't have any injuries. Quickly, she hid behind a rock the moment she heard the monsters.

None of them thought twice when they passed the hole.

Relieved, Naria took a deep breath. _That was hectic!_ She thought. _I wonder if he found that same hole…_ Curious now, she began to cautiously search for both him and the exit.

* * *

The Boy sat completely still. He dared not to move. He dared not _breathe._ The Boy was scared out of his mind of the thing. It was after him. But why him?!

He froze all over.

He heard footsteps.

He heard breathing.

He heard _its_ voice!

* * *

Naria noticed a large crack in the wall. She could picture someone hiding in there. In fact, there _was _someone. Relieved that she him, she ran up to the man.

Naria's eyes widened when she saw him up close.

It wasn't very bright where she was but it was light enough to see. His eyes were extremely glassy. His limbs where twisted up. She could see his veins through his completely pale skin. He looked dead!

She felt sorry for him.

"S-s-sir?" she asked quietly. "Are…are you ok? Sir…?

* * *

The noise it made was disturbing. He was petrified. _Please go away!_ He thought. _Leave me alone!_

* * *

He was scared, but who wouldn't be? They were in a cave infested with monsters after all. Why were there so many of them anyways? "Please sir," she coasted. "We've got to get out of here."

* * *

It was making nose again. "Leave me alone!" he said in Zombie. Trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.

* * *

He growled at her! Like a zombie! Something wasn't right. "Sir! Listen to me! You're not safe here! Only a mad man would stay in this place!"

* * *

It sounded aggravated. "_Go away!_" he yelled in Enderman.

* * *

He growled again. This time in a different manner. It was very unfamiliar. Naria didn't have the patience to wait any longer and reached for his wrist. It was so cold she let go and held her hand close to her chest. _How is he still alive?!_ She thought.

* * *

It touched him! _It touched him!_ He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Alabur. "ALAUBR!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "_AAALAAABUUURRR!_"

* * *

The monsters searched frantically in the darkness. They lost her! How could they lose sight of the human?! Alabur was the most worried out of all of them. She could be anywhere! If she found the Boy…

"_AAALAAABUUURRR!_" screamed an all too familiar voice.

Something inside the Enderman snapped.

_I don't think so,_ he thought.

In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

Naria could only stare in horror as he screamed for the entire cave to hear. Most of these monsters weren't idiots and they would track them down using his voice. "No! Ssssshhhhh! They'll hear us!" she whispered, pleading.

But it was already too late.

Something was behind her.

Frightened, she slowly turned around.

Her eyes grew wider than her eye sockets and her mouth went dry.

Naria was able to make out what exactly was in front of her, due to her time in the dark, but it was nothing she had ever seen before. This creature before her was tall. Extremely tall. She probably seemed no more than a child in its eyes. It was as dark as darkness itself and its eyes were large and glowed a dark purple. They were filled with such rage that made Naria wish it wouldn't kill her.

* * *

To say Alabur was angry at the human for trying hurt the Boy would be an understatement.

He was _furious_.

All his life he raised the Boy and loved him like a father. He would _not_ let any harm come to him. And he would start by ridding of her.

But he couldn't bring himself to kill her.

Something about the idea felt wrong for some reason. Alabur didn't know why, but the thought of ending her life seemed like he would betray the Boy. So he did the alternative. The Enderman struck the human, knocking her into the cave wall and causing her to fall unconscious.

Silence fell into the cave.

Returning his attention back to the Boy, Alabur went up to him and comforted him, as he seemed to be on the verge of tears, "Is it dead?" the Boy whispered, his arms around the Enderman's neck. "Did you kill it, Alabur?" "No Boy," Alabur softly replied, stroking through the Boy's messy, uncombed hair. "I merely knocked it unconscious. Hopefully, when it wakes up, it will think it was all a dream." The Boy didn't seem satisfied that the human was still alive, but was relieved by the fact it could no longer harm him.

The Boy never felt so useless in his life. If he hadn't called for Alabur, he would've been done for! He should've been able to fight off the thing, let alone protect himself.

He could've saved Mik as well.

The Boy felt something inside him he never felt before. He was _never_ going to be helpless, and he was _never _going to let those things terrify him again.

"Alabur?" the Boy asked, his voice not as shaky.

"Yes, Boy?"

"Can you teach me how to kill those _monsters?_"

The way the Boy said the word "monsters" caught Alabur completely off guard. He didn't say it like the other monsters did. He said it like the _humans_ did. That made him uncomfortable. But then he remembered a certain Spider's words a long time ago.

_"If we raise him, we can train him to be a warrior of monsters and send him out into the Overworld. The humans won't expect their own kind to betray them! He'll literally give us the Overworld from his very hands!"_

That was the original plan.

That was the idea all along.

"We will all train you to destroy them, Boy," Alabur said. An unsettling silence dominated the cave. "I hate them," the Boy whispered, mostly to himself.

_Why does this feel so wrong?_ Alabur thought.

* * *

The first thing Naria felt was a major headache.

The second thing she felt was the sunlight on her skin.

_Hold on!_ She thought. _I'm in a cave!_

Naria's eyes shot open the moment she realized that. But she wasn't in that hectic cave anymore. Instead, she was lying under a tree next to the village at sunrise. The sunlight blinded her, causing her to quint and hiss under her breath. Once the light wasn't so painful, she scooted up closer to the tree. Her head throbbed badly.

_How did I end up here? What _was_ that creature with the glowing eyes? I sure hope that man is alright…_

Naria lied there in silence, knowing the painful truth.

* * *

**I DEEPLY apologize for not uploading in a while. This is what went through my head the entire week: "I haven't uploaded in a month. Great! Another writer's block! School's a _mess!_ IT'S ALMOST THE END OF OCTOBER! I NEED TO FINISH THIS _AND_ MY SURPRISE! _PANIC__ MODE!_"**

**So yeah. Near the end of this chapter isn't my greatest of writing. Hopefully I'll do better in the next chapter. :)**

**And in case my surprise doesn't upload on time, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**GO TO PROFILE FOR IMPORTANT UPDATE! :(**


End file.
